From Here To Infinity/Transcript
in space as a probe floats through the vaccum, spinning out of control and devoid of life. Spooky music is playing. USA markings can be seen on it. Establishing shot of Hawknest. Cut to Battlehawk. Sergeant-Major Zero is sitting on his perch, making snoring noises. His eye covers flap when he breathes out. Doctor Ninestein is playing his game as usual. His score is 749. Doctor Ninestein: Come on baby. We’re getting close now. eye covers flap open a bit further, as if he’s peeking at Ninestein’s game. His snoring puts Ninestein off and his ship promptly crashes, resulting in a game over. Ninestein: Flaming Thunderbolts! Zero. wakes up Ninestein: What are you playing at? Sergeant-Major Zero: Mm? Oh! (grunts) Sorry sir. Must have been snoring. Ninestein: For space sake Zero, how can you be snoring? You must have a faulty circuit. Get it fixed before I pull your plug. shuts his eye covers. Establishing shot of Spacehawk. Space Sergeant 101: NASA confirm they have nothing in the area. Lieutenant Hiro: Doctor Ninestein. We have a sighting. Ninestein: Do you have a preliminary scan? Hiro: Sensors indicate a metallic body. No life signs. No energy sources. Ninestein: (VO) Is it alien? Hiro: Ten-zero. to the probe still drifting through space Hiro: Full magnification! 101: Full magnififcation. probe appears on the video screen Hiro: Looks like one of those early probes. to Battlehawk. Mary has now appeared. Mary: It can’t be. Ninestein: I don’t like it. Zero. Check the missing craft log. Fast data search. I want to know what that is. Zero: Sir!...Nineteen eighty eight…Venus Probe Delta. Malfunction during second orbital phase. 101: Ten-zero. Incompatible design characteristics. Zero: Nineteen ninety seven…Russian Space Liner. Moscvar…One one one? 101: Far too small. It could be a Moscvar four two six. Zero: No way lad. You’d better get your circuits tested. Ninestein: Will you two get your act together? What do we have here? on the marking on the side of the probe which reads ‘NASA ALPHA PROBE’ 101: Space probe Alpha. Launched nineteen ninety nine. Ninestein: Well? Zero: Uh. He’s-He’s right sir. Ninestein: Are you sure? Zero: Certain sir. Positive identification. Ninestein: Then we’ve got a big problem. That probe was never designed to return. to the probe as we see it drifting through space past the moon towards Earth. Cut to an airborne XK20 jet vehicle travelling through a night sky. Colonel Johnson, NASA representative and co-leader of Terrahawks is aboard. Colonel Johnson: Thanks for agreeing to meet doctor. Ninetsein: (VO) You made it sound important. Johnson: It is. We must salvage that Alpha probe. Ninestein: I’ll need to be convinced it’s a job for Terrahawks. Johnson: After hearing what I’ve got to tell you, I guarantee you’ll be convinced. Ninestein: Where are you now? Johnson: (VO) 15 minutes from rendezvous. Ninetsein: There’ll be someone there to meet you. XK20 touches down in the middle of a forest XK20 pilot: This is where we part company commander. Johnson: Are you quite sure this is the place? XK20 pilot: On the nose. Johnson: Well…I can’t see anyone waiting…but,if you’re certain. exits the vehicle and walks over to a nearby tree. Spooky music plays as he looks around the dark forest. His attention is suddenly caught by a voice in the dark. ???: Good evening sir! pan over to HUDSON who turns on his lights HUDSON: I was asked to meet you. If you’d like to come aboard sir…? to HUDSON out on the road. Establishing shot of Hawknest. Both Ninestein and Johnson are sitting out on the deck of the white house with Zero holding a fan over them. Johnson: The Alpha probe suddenly, inexplicably, returns. Ninestein: A piece of space history. Johnson: Right. It’s a unique opportunity. It must be recovered for examination. Ninestein: Alright but why can’t NASA handle it? Johnson: Alpha was powered by a mark 24 nuclear rocket. If that probe re-enters the Earth’s atmosphere- Ninestein:-She’ll burn up, explode, and contaminate the atmosphere with radioactive material. Johnson: Only Terrahawks has the capability to bring her down safely. Ninestein: …Okay Johnson. We’ll bring her down. Where? Johnson: NASA insists on absolute security. Your base would be the obvious choice. Ninestein: One condition. The location of our base must remain a secret. Even from you. Johnson: …Agreed. to the probe, heading ever closer towards Earth. Kate Kestrel is playing a song on the synth organ in Hawknest. Hawkeye is listening along. Lieutenant Hawkeye: How you doing Kate? Kate Kestrel: It’s about finished. Ninestein: Kate? Hawkeye. I’m going up to Spacehawk to lead the recovery team. I’m lifting off in a few minutes. Kate: Right. Ninestein: Take care of the shop while I’m away. Hawkeye: You got it Tiger. Kate: Very appropriate. Hawkeye: How’s that? Kate: The title of the piece I’m working on is ‘Lift Off’. Wanta hear it? Hawkeye: Sure! begins playing. The music transitions into Treehawk’s takeoff theme as Treehawk blasts off for Spacehawk. Hawkeye: Nice. to Zelda’s Mars base. Cy-Star and Yung-Star are standing around a crude stone carving of a head. Zelda enters. Zelda: Good news, devoted ones. The trap is set. At last we will discover the stinking lair of the despicable Terrahawks Cy-Star: Wooondefuulll. Zelda: This, and more, I promise. Before the short shadows lengthen, their base will be reduced to a smoking cinder. Cy-Star: A smoking cinder. Zelda: What is this? Cy-Star: A representation of the monstrous Ninestein Zelda! Zelda: Stand clear! Androids back away from the head. Zelda draws a handheld lasergun and shoots the stone head to pieces. Zelda: A SMOKING CINDER! AHAHAHAHAAA! 3 androids laugh together. End part one. Begin part two. approaches Spacehawk and docks Hiro: Welcome aboard Doctor. Ninestein: Thanks Hiro. Well? Hiro: What you are asking for is to convert that probe into a re-entry vehicle, capable of powered descent. Ninestein: Exactry. stares at Ninetsein as if he just swallowed a rock Hiro: Okay. We carry standard space recovery equipment. We’ll use a powered Delta wing under remote control. Ninestein: Good. That way we’ll ensure the correct angle of descent and bring it down bang on target. Hiro: Hawknest? Ninestein: Ten-ten Hiro. rolls along the floor right up to 101’s perch Zero: Alright lad. Hop down. 101: I don’t understand. Zero: I’m relieving you of your post! 101: Huh! Over my burnt-out circuits you are. Zero: As senior NCO, I’m telling you for the last time- 101: You may have seniority on Earth, but up here you don’t carry any weight. Zero: What? Now you listen to me lad- Ninestein: Will you two stop arguing and patch into the computers? There’s a lot of design work to be done. Zero: Sir! Ninestein: Sometimes I think it was a mistake to let Zeroids have different characteristics. Hiro: I don’t know. Different accents. Maybe it’s all part of rife’s lich pattern? gives an aside glance toward the camera. Spacehawk moves out of Earth orbit to meet up with the probe. Hiro: We’re in position. Ninestein: Ten-ten Hiro. Alright Zero, get your team out there. Zero: (VO) Sir. Zeroids leave Spacehawk aboard the Delta wing. Space Sergeant 101 is handling the starboard side. The wing moves to intercept the probe. As it approaches the wing swings around to catch the probe in its hollow centre. The probe docks with no trouble. 101: Standboard secured. Zeroid: (OS) Port secured. flies by 101 with the flight computer in tow 101: (smug) Are you sure you can handle that computer all by yourself? Zero: You heard it 101. 101: Heard what? Zero: ‘Zero. Get your team out there’. My team. I’m in command. 101: Huh. Zero: Alright lads. At the double. floats over to a hole in the probe. There are ripped wires and trashed pieces of machinery everywhere. Hiro: Zero’s inside the probe. No problems so far doctor. Ninestein: So far. (quietly) No problems. to Zelda’s complex Yung-Star: Only the purest genius mother, could have conceived the idea. The earthmen destroy their own base. Zelda: And we, taking full advantage of their shock and dismay hahah, launch our attaahahahahahack! Cy-Star: Launch our attaaaack! WOOONDERFUUULLL! Delta wing flies on Zero: Computer installed. Ninestein: (VO) Good work Zero. Get your team back here. Zero: Sir. clattering sound can be heard and a black plate shifts about slightly. Zero remains motionless for a few seconds. Zero: Strange…very strange. Delta wing flies off as the rest of the Zeroids return to Spacehawk Hiro: Onboard computer programmed. Ninestein: Ten-ten. Hiro: Probe will commence re-entry in 4 minutes. Zeroids enter the special entrance tube Hiro: Only two zeroids have returned to Spacehawk. Ninestein: What? Hiro: Sergeant Major Zero's still out there. Ninestein: Zero. Location Report! Immediately. tube apparatus slides out and he begins blowing the dust off the components littering the probe Ninestein: (VO) I said Immediately! Zero: (blowing sounds) I'm still in the probe sir. I have this theory that... Something isn't quite right here. Ninestein: You, Zero, are a robot. Robots never have theories. Get it? Zero: I've got a feeling that...I'm not alone. Ninestein: (VO) What is it? Zero: I don't know sir...but it's...close...very close. slowly looks to his left as his speaks. The camera swivels around to reveal a Cube with glowing red eyes a few feet away from him. Ninestein: Zero. I'm giving you a direct order. Get back here immediately...confirm. is motionless Ninestein: (VO) Zero, do you hear me? cube speaks with Zelda's voice Zelda: He hears you no longer. Yes Earth thing. I read your metal mind. You, and it, are now subject to my control. Your precious probe has been modified. It is now a gravity triggered bomb. Being drawn in inexorably to Earth. and the Terrahawks base! Delta Wing begins to enter Earth's atmosphere Hiro: Doctor! We have a total systems failure. Ninestein: What? Hiro: We can no longer control the probe!...Uh, Don't worry Doctor. Uh The probe is programmed to land at the Hawknest. It will do it automatically. Zelda: IT WILL DO IT, AUTOMATICALLY! AHAHAHAA! AHAHAHAHAAAA! the Delta wing flies, the probe suddenly buckles from the turbulence, causing the cube to topple onto it's side, breaking Zelda's control over Zero. Zero seizes the opportunity and fires his laser at the cube, causing it to fly forward Yung-Star: What's wrong mother? Zelda: Kill! Kill the earth thing! Kill! The Earth! thing! cube has become tangled in some wires. Zero shows his face only to be met with laserfire. In the skirmish, the cube shoots the flight computer, blowing it to pieces. Zero gets the drop of the cube and destroys it too. Cy-Star: What is it Zelda? Zelda: My control, is broken. But. We will, still, SUCEEEEEED! Ninestein: (VO) There was a cube aboard? Zero: I'm afraid that's right sir. It was horrible. Horrible! It held me in some sort of...forcefield. I couldn't even think! Ninestein: 'couldn't even think'. Amazing. Stay aboard Zero. We may need you. Zero: Sir. Ninestein: What's the situation? Hiro: Jet and rocket engines still function. But the onboard computer's damaged. I can't make contact. Ninestein: So it can't be repogrammed. Hiro: That's right Doctor. There's no way we can stop it hitting Hawknest. And with a gravity bomb aboard... Ninestein: ...Maybe there's one way. Mary. Get Hawkwing Skyborne. Mary: Ten-ten. I'm calling a Ten-thirty! Repeat, a Ten-Thirty! Kate: I'm on my way. Ninestein: Zero. Zero: Sir. Ninestein: Patch into the main rocket ignition circuit. Zero: Bypassing the computer sir? Ninestein: Right. I want you to be ready to fire those rockets manually. Zero: Manually?...Mm. I'll be ready sir. Ninestein: I want to talk to Kate as soon as she's skyborne. Mary: (VO) Ten-ten. launch sequence commences Hiro: Will it work Doctor? Ninestein:It had better. rises from the vortex Hiro: Alpha probe at 60,000 feet. Point of impact; Hawknest. Ninestein: Kate, we're short of time. Kate: Let's give it a try Hawkeye. Hawkeye: Say when and it's Ten-ten. Kate: Now. moves to intercept Hiro: Alpha probe at 40,000 feet. Hawkeye: I see it Kate. Kate: Have visual contact. Ninestein: (VO) Call the moment you've got that nose up. Kate: Ten-ten. sees the alpha probe falling away ahead of them. Hawkwing dives down, coming up alongside the Delta wing. The craft descends until it's wing tips are below the Delta wing's. It then moves to make contact with them. Hiro (VO) 30,000 feet. wing tip scrapes underneath the Delta wing but doesn't hold it's grip Hawkeye: Let's try again! Hiro:20,000 feet! Kate: (VO) We're going in again. moves in for it's second attempt Hiro: 10,000 feet! They're running out of feet. 9000. Hiro: 8000. tip makes contact again Hiro: 7000. tip scrapes along the bottom of the wing Hiro: 6000. Hiro: 5000. starts sweating Hiro:4000. Hiro: 3000. Hiro: 2000. Hawkeye: Now Kate! pushes the wing up until it's flipped over Kate: It's up. Ninestein: Zero. Fire rocket engines! Zero: Sir! rocket motors burst to life in a flicker of fire and flame, sending the Delta wing soaring off into the skies. Hawkwing meanwhile just barely manages to miss smashing into the White house and pulls up over the trees. Hiro: They made it! They made it! Ninestein: (moping his head) I never doubted it. Hiro: No sweat huh? Delta wing heads back out into space Zero: Hup. It's all in a day's work lads. Ninestein: Terrahawks. Emergency is over. I'm returning to Earth. to Ninestein and Mary in the White house Ninestein: I got the idea from reading about the old time fighter pilots. When they still had wars on earth. Mary: Interesting. Ninestein: They used to flip over unmanned flying bombs with their wing tips. Mary: And it worked? Ninestein: It worked for them, and it worked for us. Mary: By the way, have you seen Sergeant Major around anywhere? I haven't seen him since you came down to earth. Ninestein: Flaming Thunderbolts! Zero. Location report. Zero: I'm in the Alpha probe sir! As per your orders. Approximate distance from Earth, 1 and a half million miles. Ninestein: For space sake. Get out of there Zero. Zero: Yes sir. Ninestein: How long will it take him to spacewalk to Spacehawk? Mary: About, 3 days. Tiger. How could you forget the Sergeant Major? Ninestein: Zero! Zero: (VO) Mmhmm...Sir? Ninestein: ...Have a safe journey. Zero: (VO) Oh. Thank you sir. Zero: Oh. This is the life. Out in the open. Footslogging it back to base. Space yomping. That's what it is. Still...It's a long way...I think I'll have a little snooze. closes his eye covers and begins snoring again. He drifts all the way through space, eventually ending wth him drifting towards Spacehawk, still snoring. End of episode. Category:Terrahawks Category:Episode Transcripts